


Write Me A Letter

by NotStrayghtKids



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Felix is vvvv cuddly, Han Jisung | Han is a Sweetheart, Jeongin and Woojin are constantly singing, Lee Felix (Stray Kids)-centric, M/M, Sassy Minho, Seungmin and Changbin won't do anything without each other, Short Chapters, hi there, hyunjin is loud, letters and long distance relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22992925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotStrayghtKids/pseuds/NotStrayghtKids
Summary: In which Felix sends a letter to the wrong address, but wouldn't ask for anyone else to talk with after they send one back.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin/Seo Changbin, Kim Woojin & Yang Jeongin | I.N
Kudos: 22





	Write Me A Letter

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah this is probably terrible and there are short updates but please enjoy it however you can-

**Hello Minho Hyung! It’s been a while, and there’s a national dance competition coming up soon, me and Hyunjin wanted to know if you’d want to join us? We’re going to win for sure! ;D**

**(PS- HEY SEXUAL FATHER FIGURE ITS YOUR BABY SQUIRREL!!!**

**BABY, I really miss you and yes, I am sat on top of Feetlicks while I write this. ANYWAYS COME FUCK ME YEAH?**

**LOVE YOU BOO ❤️ *abundance of ugly hearts and cat drawings.***

**~ Lix and Sungie xoxo**

Felix internally winced at the scribbles that the squirrel looking bastard known as his ‘best friend’ had just slapped onto the paper.

He quickly scribbled an address on there, hoping it was Minho’s because quite frankly, Felix had forgotten. Jisung was never going to leave the city without someone else so there was no point in asking him for Minho’s address, he wouldn’t know.

He carefully shovelled the letter into his backpack, slinging it over his white jacket as he stepped over the threshold and officially out of the house, in search for the post office.

Along the way, he enjoyed the sounds of the outside world, thrived in the nature of the bustling city. Despite it being loud, he preferred it to the constant shrieking of Jisung, along with the whining of Hyunjin when Seungmin and Changbin would act all romantic without him, not bothering to leave a decent space for his long body on the couch as they enjoyed a movie.

Felix remembers when Hyunjin refused to talk to anyone because Seungmin and Changbin had completely excluded him during Valentines Day. Felix had spent the longest time comforting him all for it to be for nothing, because it turned out that the boyfriends were preparing a gift for him. The gift, included a duet, a few GOT7 albums, and an abundance of adorable pictures of the three, even some of the group of 5 that had small but inspiring quotes attached to them.

Felix had to comfort him even more after that, he bawled his eyes out dramatically for 2 hours. When Felix thought he was done, judging by his decreased loudness and evened breaths, he simply proved him wrong by screaming about how he’s been blessed with the cutest boyfriends ever; yelling out numerous vows about how he’s going to be the best oldest brother to the one-day-apart boys and the best boyfriend to the others

It wasn’t a hard task to explain what the screaming was about when asked, considering Hyunjin was _still_ whining about how adorable the two were, about how he wanted to shower them with kisses and bury them in his blankets as they hug up to him while he runs his fingers through their hair.

Upon hearing this, the two dashed to his room and surged under his blankets, immediately cuddling up to him and each kissing their respective side of his face.

Felix seriously loved the 4 of them, with all of his large heart. He adored them all and didn’t hesitate to support them in times of need, receiving the same treatment in return which made him feel even better. Although, there were moments where he would thrive in the occasional silence, and he appreciated that before returning to… Whatever kind of circus act they were.

Upon reaching the post office, he pushed the small letter into the slot, not before staring at the envelope and the large amount of cute stickers he stuck onto it. He grinned, hoping Minho would see it and agree, blessing the crowd with his mOvESs.

Little did he know, he might not be hearing from Minho for a few days...


End file.
